Sí, estoy salida, pero tengo algo de reputación
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Nico Robin puede ser tranquila, y algo macabra por momentos, pero como todos tiene una parte que no puede verse a primera vista. Afortunadamente no es algo que tenga que pasar a solas, aunque así ocurría cuando no tenía nakamas consigo y, más concretamente, a cierto nakama peliverde a su lado.


**Sí, estoy salida,**

**pero tengo algo de reputación**

A pesar de los gritos, si afinabas el oído, eras capaz de escuchar el silbido que realizaba el filo de las katana de Zoro cortando el aire… previamente a cortar carne y huesos de los kaizoku contra los que se estaban enfrentando los Mugiwara. Debía ser un grupo poco informado, no presenciaron lo sucedido en Punk Hazard, por lo que trataban de hacerse un nombre derrotando a la infame kaizoku-dan de Monkey D. Luffy pensando que eran los mismos que hacía dos años atrás. La verdad es que ni siquiera hace dos años habrían tenido nada que hacer contra los Mugiwara.

Varios brazos _fleur_ brotaban del cuerpo de los kaizoku para realizar la fuerza suficiente y así quebrar sus huesos, en este caso los húmeros que desgarraron músculo y piel para terminar de clavar la parte quebrada del hueso que le había atravesado en el cuello cortándole venas y arterias principales. Otros cuerpos, en cambio, eran arqueados hasta el límite de sus espaldas que cedían con un crujido espantoso con el que se ponía fin a los gritos de agonía de los kaizoku que sufrían a manos, y nunca mejor dicho, de Nico Robin.

Un Kokujou Oo Tatsu Maki elevaba por los aires a docenas de kaizoku que resultaban cortados en pedazos por la fuerza del tornado creado con dicho ataque. Miembros cercenados y sangre a borbotones empezaron a llover sobre el campo de batalla.

―――――  
―――――

Su cuerpo se encontraba arqueado debido a la intensidad de la excitación que lo recorría por completo, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta las puntas cerradas de su cabello, de manera que tenía la visión invertida del acuario frente a ella. Ni una sola parte de su cuerpo llegaba siquiera a rozar el sofá que rodeaba al acuario porque aquellas fuertes manos la tenían sujeta por sus calientes muslos mientras la penetraba con profundos embates que la llenaban por completo. Las palmas de sus manos se encontraban apoyadas contra el resistente cristal del acuario donde se presionaban siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas con las que el kenshi la hostigaba.

El movimiento bamboleante de sus pechos, sin que ninguno de los dos nakama lo supieran, se encontraba parejo al del postre que esta noche iba a prepararles Sanji y cuya idea no sabría nunca explicar de dónde le había surgido.

Flan.

―――――  
―――――

Hacía un buen tiempo y, mientras que algunos de sus nakama veían eso como excusa para poder ponerse a jugar, Robin decidió que sus plantas necesitaban que las regasen un poco para evitar que pudieran secarse. Vestía un ligero vestido corto y un sombrero que le proporcionaba algo de sombra y fresco en la cabeza. El tener este pequeño jardín, y sin poder evitar una sonrisa al recordar el paso de sus nakama por Little Garden, le proporcionaba una agradable sensación de bienestar que la relajaba tanto como cualquier buen libro de los que tenía en su poder.

―――――  
―――――

Su espalda se encontraba apoyada contra una de las estanterías de la biblioteca mientras que su pie derecho descansaba sobre el respaldo del banco que circunvalaba la sala. Su pierna izquierda estaba apoyada, con la rodilla flexionada, sobre la, igualmente flexionada, pierna derecha del kenshi quien tenía sujeta a Robin por ambas muñecas. Sus miradas encontradas, sus respiraciones entremezclándose y el deseo no haciendo otra cosa que ir creciendo.

Sus labios se encontraron hambrientos y sus lenguas reconocieron cada centímetro de la otra mientras se enroscaban como serpientes apareándose. Los labios de Zoro rodaron por el esbelto cuello de Robin que gemía gozosa ante los húmedos besos que acariciaban su piel desnuda. Los botones de su blusa fueron siendo desabrochados con la hábil boca de su nakama hasta dejar a la vista los generosos pechos de la morena, salvo por el sujetador que los mantenía aún ocultos bajo una fina tela. Tela que no tuvo nada que hacer contra los afilados dientes de Zoro que la desgarraron exponiendo, finalmente, los pechos de Robin que empezaron a ser lamidos y chupados con ansiedad y avidez.

Robin flexionó su pierna derecha, agachándose para recuperar aquella boca para sus labios que volvieron a devorarla, de manera que su rodilla entró en contacto con la abultada entrepierna de Zoro. Lentos, y tortuosos, movimientos fueron aumentando el deseo, y la erección, del kenshi obligando a este a tener que devolverle el gesto, y atrevimiento, de Robin atacando con la mano por debajo de su falda.

―――――  
―――――

Sentada en el mástil mayor se encontraba Robin leyéndole un libro a su joven nakama quien, a su vez, estaba sentado en el regazo de la koukogakusha y aunque atendía a la historia que le estaba contando, también era cierto que no podía evitar mirar, de vez en cuando, a Zoro quien dormía tirado en el césped de cubierta abierto de brazos y piernas totalmente relajado… si no contases con un brazo _fleur_ que le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la nariz con una larga brizna de hierba. Chopper tenía que cubrirse la boca con ambas patas para evitar romper en carcajadas.

―――――  
―――――

Su cuerpo se encontraba tumbado a la ancho sobre la mesa con sus pies descansando a ambos lados del asiento donde se encontraba sentado Zoro. Con sus rodillas lo suficientemente flexionadas Robin elevaba lo suficiente su cuerpo para ofrecerle un delicioso bocado a su nakama quien tenía el rostro hundido en su entrepierna bebiendo de la humedad de su sexo y devorándoselo. Su lengua lo recorría con parsimonia hundiéndola entre sus labios e introduciéndosela en el interior de su sexo hasta emerger nuevamente justo para apretarse contra su clítoris, enroscarse a su alrededor y atraparlo entre los labios para succionárselo hasta que sus gemidos se hacían audibles para el kenshi.

―――――  
―――――

Una buena parte de sus nakama se encontraban emocionados porque ya tenían a la vista la isla a la que se dirigían mientras que otros no parecían compartir dicho entusiasmo porque veían con aprensión el exagerado movimiento de la aguja del log pose que pertenecía a dicha isla. ¿A cuál de los dos grupos pertenecía Robin? Ella se encontraba feliz de tener a sus nakama, a su familia, con ella y era suficiente. Si además ninguno de ellos acabase acribillado a balazos o en pedazos desmembrados pues sería un punto a favor.

―――――  
―――――

Las piernas de Robin se encontraban agarradas a la cintura del kenshi mientras sus brazos hacían lo propio con el cuello de su nakama. Su boca, con aquellos profundos jadeos e intensos gemidos, descansaba cerca de la oreja de Zoro quien sujetaba el cuerpo de Robin con una mano mientras la otra se apoyaba contra la misma pared donde se encontraba presionada la espalda de Robin.

Sus cuerpos temblaban embravecidos con la cercanía del clímax para cada uno de ellos. La profunda penetración que llegaba a frotar ese mágico botoncito que estaba logrando hacer enloquecer de placer a Robin mientras que ella apretaba sus músculos vaginales en cada una de aquellas embestidas, justo cuando Zoro se encontraba en sus límites.

¿Quién llegó en primer lugar? Tal vez fuera Zoro y luego, al sentir aquella descarga caliente llenarla, fue Robin quien se vino con fuerza o, si no fue así, podría haber sido que Robin se viniera al sobrepasar su resistencia y luego, cuando Zoro sintió su miembro cubierta de los jugos de la ambrosía de su nakama, se corriera llenándola aún más. Aunque también podría haber sido por escuchar con tanta nitidez el momento justo en el que Robin llegó a su clímax.

―――――  
―――――

Como siempre, cada vez que se reunían a la mesa para comer, este momento se convertía en una fiesta a distintos niveles. Nami comentaba con Robin acerca de lo que se podrían poner al día siguiente, un tema que tenía su buena duración pareja a la cantidad exagerada de ropa que poseían ambas muchachas. Usopp aún podía hilar más fino su historia, para maravilla de Chopper, de cómo logró detener a Caesar Clown cuando ni siquiera Luffy lo había logrado, del todo. Franky no dudó en intervenir en la conversación recordándole que había sido él quien había dado una soberana paliza a Baby 5 y Buffalo.

Luffy se reía ante los comentarios de sus nakama, aunque sin dejar de comer de su plato, y ajenos, mientras que Brook, una vez terminado de aliviarse, lo que le hizo ganarse un par de amenazas por parte de Sanji para enseñarle buenos modales, se dedicó a amenizar la velada con música.

Zoro comía y, sobre todo, bebía todo relajado y disfrutando de la ruidosa compañía de sus nakama y encontrándose con la mirada castaña de Robin al alzar la vista al frente. No se dijeron nada pero no era necesario.

―Oi, kukku. ¿Y ese kouhii?― le recordó con una media sonrisa que logró sacarle una completa a Robin.

―Urusei, kuso marimo― por supuesto que tenía preparado el kouhii, siempre lo tenía listo para cuando Robin pidiese por él, pero no se esperó que Zoro, de todos, se le pudiera adelantar de esta manera dejándolo en mal lugar con Robin, en opinión del propio Sanji, por supuesto―. Nadie te ha dado vela para este entierro.

―Mientras seas el homenajeado principal…

Sanji le lanzó una dura mirada al kenshi antes de que se le derritiera justo al dirigirse a Robin.

―Aquí tienes tu taza de kouhii, Robin-chwan.

―Arigatou, Sanji.

Como le gustaba escuchar su nombre de boca de sus dos amores.

―Ahora puedo morir en paz.

―Adelante que nadie te lo impide― se burló Zoro.

―¡Sanji no puede morirse!― saltó Luffy antes de que Sanji pudiera replicarle a Zoro―. Aún tiene que prepararme más meshi. ¡Niku, Sanji!

―Kuso de goma…

―――――  
―――――

Se encontraba de rodillas a horcajadas cabalgándole con su miembro bien empalado en su húmedo sexo, sintiendo su mano recorrer su espalda, rodear su cintura y agarrarle una de sus nalgas con fuerza mientras su lengua le lamía su sexo recorriéndolo hasta su ano. Podía devorarle aquel sexo y beber de él todo el tiempo que fuera necesario sabiendo que ella lo disfrutaba con igual pasión, viéndose reflejado en lo crecido que tenía su clítoris y como este se estremecía entre los labios del kenshi cuando lo chupaba.

Robin acariciaba aquel cuerpo rodeándolo y disfrutando del suave tacto de sus pechos, gimió cuando los dientes se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones erectos antes de que aquella boca lo succionara con intensidad. Pero si sus pechos resultaban tan deliciosos, ¿qué decir de aquella boca? Sus labios resultaban pura delicia y la manera en que sus lenguas resbalaban en una lucha por dominación la enloquecía. A no ser que eso fuera por causa de aquella lengua en su sexo o de aquella erección clavándose bien hasta el fondo de su maizoukin. Lo más probable es que fuera la suma de todas esas sensaciones a las que había que sumarle las caricias que las manos de Zoro realizaban sobre cada uno de sus clítoris de manera que tanto Robin como Robin _fleur_ alcanzaron sus orgasmos al mismo tiempo.

Zoro no tardó mucho más tiempo en llegar él mismo a su clímax liberando su carga en las humedades del sexo de Robin hasta que se la sacó haciendo que la eyaculación se proyectase contra el caliente cuerpo de Robin que se encontraba frente a ella misma.

―――――  
―――――

Nami se encontraba tumbada en la playa sobre una toalla y había deshecho el nudo de la parte superior de su bikini para que pudiera echarse el protector solar. Claro que Sanji entró en conflicto cuando se disponía a extendérselo para que Nami le detuviera pidiéndole algo para beber y picar un poco. ¿Qué podía hacer Sanji? Desgraciadamente, y a diferencia de Robin, él no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, aunque por la cara que puso sí que era capaz de imaginarse las posibilidades. Siendo el encargado de la meshi no le quedaba más remedio que dejar el _placer_ de extenderle el protector solar a Nami a alguno de sus nakama. Brook estaba descartado ya de antemano, y no solamente por hentai sino por sus huesudas manos y dedos. Lo mismo iba por Franky, tanto por lo de hentai como por esas artificiales manos que no podrían tratar el cuerpo y piel de Nami con la delicadeza que se merecían. Podría ser Usopp… sino fuera porque este tenía la certeza de que, a pesar de ser una petición por parte de Nami, esta acabaría cobrándole por tocarle el cuerpo. Chopper tampoco podía ser, en primer lugar porque sus pezuñas ofrecían la misma desventaja que las manos de Brook y Franky y, aunque podría adquirir forma humanoide, se había ido de paseo junto a Robin. Esto hacía tener que descartar igualmente a Robin, aunque eso no le impidió a Sanji imaginársela poniéndole el protector solar a Nami. Solamente quedaban dos de sus nakama.

_Baka y bakayarou._

Entonces, y aunque pudiera llegar a parecer una locura, decidió que fuera Zoro el que se encargase de tan apetecible tarea… ¡porque estaba seguro de que Nami le haría tener que pagarle! Así le daría una lección al kenshi que…

_¿Dónde kuso se ha metido ese marimo?_

Aunque se encontraba aquí mismo segundos antes justo ahora va y ya no estaba en la playa. ¿Podía alguien perderse sin haber dado siquiera un solo paso?

―¡Shimatta!― farfulló Sanji―. Oi, Luffy. Ven aquí ahora mismo.

―¿Qué sucede?― preguntó curioso Luffy―. ¿Hay meshi aquí?

―¡No, no hay meshi, baka! ¿Es qué solamente puedes pensar en meshi?

―No, también pienso que voy a ser el próximo Kaizoku-ou.

El rostro de Sanji empezó a sufrir varios tics.

―¡Para de una vez, Sanji-kun! A este paso voy a terminar quemándome y sin poder beber nada. Ve ahora mismo al Sunny que ya le diré a Luffy lo que tiene que hacer.

―Pero yo también quiero algo de comer― se quejó Luffy de manera lastimera.

―De acuerdo, tráele algo también a Luffy― el resto de sus nakama empezaron a protestar todos―. ¡Urusei! Trae para todos y acabemos con esto de una vez― se resignó Nami.

―A tus órdenes, Nami-swan.

Sanji salió al trote, antes de salir por los aires usando el Sky Walk.

―Muy bien, Luffy. Extiéndemelo igual que la otra vez.

Luffy olisqueó la crema y puso mala cara.

―Esto no huele igual y no creo que pueda comerse― dijo probando un poco y escupiéndolo al instante―. No, no se puede.

Nami estaba roja y no era por culpa de no haberse puesto aún el protector solar.

―Deja de decir esas cosas en voz alta, baka.

―――――  
―――――

Sentada al borde del banco sus manos se movían subiendo por las piernas del kenshi alcanzando sus duros glúteos a los que se aferró mientras seguía chupándole la polla llegando a tragársela hasta poder lamerle los huevos. Disfrutaba sintiendo toda la tensión que recorría aquel miembro mientras Zoro trataba de mantenerse bajo control y evitar venirse antes de tiempo. Pasándole la lengua por toda su extensión, completamente empapada de saliva, movió la punta en círculos sobre su glande mirando de reojo para Zoro y sintiendo su propio deseo inflamarse al ver el rostro del kenshi marcado por la excitación. Haría que se corriera y disfrutaría de la calidez de su semilla saboreándola hasta la última gota.

―――――  
―――――

Los mugiwara se encontraban en rumbo a un nuevo destino del Shin Sekai y todos se movían con sus quehaceres por todo el Sunny con la excepción de algunos de ellos que se encontraban en un punto fijo. Luffy estaba sobre el mascarón de proa ansioso por poder vislumbrar la nueva isla y Sanji se dedicaba a preparar los bentou para cada uno de sus nakama fueran quienes fueran los elegidos de tener que separarse una vez más. Franky al timón dirigía al Sunny siguiendo las indicaciones de Nami quien se encontraba sentada en el banco justo al lado de su nakama mientras que Chopper y Usopp planeaban que excusas poder usar si el lugar resultaba ser bastante peligroso. Brook, de pie sobre el puesto de vigía, amenizaba la espera con una armoniosa melodía que alegraba los corazones de sus nakama.

Zoro y Robin disfrutaban del paisaje apoyados contra la barandilla de babor aunque, fuera de la vista de sus nakama, una de las manos de cada uno de ellos se dedicaba a acariciar el sexo ajeno. La mano de Zoro se encontraba bajo la falda de Robin acariciándole su maizoukin por encima de su braguita mientras que la mano de Robin se había metido bajo el pantalón de Zoro y le estaba frotando su erección en un contacto directo.

Estaban a punto, faltaba muy poco, unos pocos movimientos más y…

―¡OBJETIVO A LA VISTA!― gritó Luffy todo emocionado revolucionando a todos sus nakama―. ¡Vamos, más rápido! ¡Ya falta poco!

Y tenía razón, mucha más de lo que pudiera llegar a imaginarse.

―¿Robin?

No es que a ella le hubiera resultado sencillo sacarle la mano del pantalón de Zoro, y quitar la del kenshi de debajo de su falda, pero había isla a la vista y no les quedaba suficiente tiempo para poder venirse.

―Continuará― le dijo la muchacha con una maliciosa sonrisa.

―Perversa― murmuró Zoro tratando de tranquilizar todo su cuerpo.

Robin se volvió para mirar a Zoro directamente a los ojos.

―Sí, estoy salida, pero tengo algo de reputación― le confesó con una amplia sonrisa―. ¿No es más excitante de esta manera?

Y maldita sea pero tenía toda la razón.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

¿De dónde he podido sacar la idea para este fic? XD Bueno, supongo que debo compartir las faltas y culpas con la autora de la frase que cogí para usar como título así que ya sabes, _Cata_, las faltas mías y las culpas para ti ;P

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
